Cardiac Arrest
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: This came about because I have a habit of thinking about death! And also because of Health class, where we learn about what can go wrong with the human body! Is disgusting and gross and awesome, but don't worry. There's no gore in this. Rated T just to be safe.


**This was written on a strange computer, with the keys placed weirdly and the buttons being curved so if you find any mistakes, that's probably why. Also ignore my grammar. I'm like Halt. I don't give grammar a single shot. Shot. Totally what I was going to say. XD**

* * *

 **Edit: I just realized that on none of my stories did I put a disclaimer. SORRY! I own nothing but a small pocket of air that's rapidly depleting. Everything belongs to the one, the only, JOHN FLANAGAN!**

* * *

Will swallowed his impatience, instead trying to focus on King Duncan reading odd a long list of names of other nobles and the like. The king had thought that in order to seem like Araluen wasn't ignorant of foreign countries, they would learn at least the basic outlines of the nobles and officials from Gallica.

Not that that made it any less hard to do.

Will tried to stifle a sigh, instead clasping and unclasping his hands under the table to hopefully relieve some boredom. The boy wondered how Halt could possibly not seem board, much less actually pay attention which is what the grizzled old Ranger appeared to be doing. But under a closer inspection, you would see that Halt's eyes were slightly glazed, proving him to be no better at listening to the impossible names than Will.

"Sir Daripunex of-" Duncan droned, obviously suffering the same boredom as Halt and Will.

"Daripunex? I'd thought we'd taken care of him." Halt muttered under his breath, catching the name through the daze of impatience. Then he sighed and laid his head back against the chair.

Will glanced over, the irregular action ringing bells in his mind. So far, Halt hadn't sighed once (unlike everyone else at the meeting) and the mere fact that he laid his head back in what appeared to be boredom was going against everything the Ranger had done so far. So when Halt slumped over in his seat, Will was the first there. It helped that he was sitting right next to him.

"Halt, are you ok?" he asked. "Halt!" When the older Ranger didn't respond, Will pulled him upright.

"Lady Pauline, go get a doctor or someone of the like." Will ordered, automatically taking over. Pauline understood the direness of the situation, and she rushed off to the medical wing of Castle Araluen. Will wasn't exactly sure of what to do next, but he had a pretty good idea from Halt's first aid training.

He first checked to see that he was breathing, then laid him on his back. With Halt being so small, Will reflected, it made the job all the easier. He then proceeded to do CPR. **(AN: I don't care if they didn't have that back then, I'm using it.)**

After a few minutes, Will's arms were thoroughly tired, and they would be sore in the morning. But that didn't matter. Halt mattered. Finally, Pauline arrived with the medical people who took over. The stress of the situation finally crashed onto Will, and he slumped onto a nearby chair in something close to shock.

How could this happen to Halt, who was healthy as a bull? And why now? Why not later when Will wouldn't have passed it off as boredom?

These questions ran loops around his mind until Halt finally- _finally-_ took in a long shuddering breath. Instantaneously Will shot up to see if there was anything he could do.

"No, he's fine." The medic reassured Will.

"Do you know what's happened?" Will asked, seeing that it now seemed a good time.

"He's had a cardiac arrest, which can happen to anyone. He's just lucky he had someone who knew what to do." the medic explained and Will sighed a small sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Ok, ya. This sure was….interesting. We were learning about these in Health class (a class where we learn about the human body and what can go wrong. We have this or six weeks instead of PE.) and I couldn't resist. Yes, I did upload the first chapter to Alyss' Journey (not mine, just finishing it for someone else) as well as this, but hey, it's 2 am. I have time to punch in some keys. Don't expect too many fanfics from me though, it's tough when your mom is convinced that your reading, writing and drawing is distracting you from school WHEN IT'S NOT. Sorry.**

 **Oh, I meant to say more on the origion of this.**

 **My health teacher told us a story about her friend who had this happen to him in a board meeting or something, and everyone thought he was board because he sighed and laid his head on the back of his seat. Then they found out when he slumped over.**

 **This was a bit cheesy in the fact that 'oh, he was just soo lucky you were here and you knew what to do and you called me!' Oh well.**

 **Also, cardiac arrasts are when you jus can't breath. It's like you're drowning on land, and you just kinda pass out or something until you breath again. It's different from a heart attack because that's when a blood vessel is blocked so the blood can't get where it needs to go.**

 **I think it might also explode.**

 **Also, if you go too long without air ou'd go brain-dead, which is like you're a newborn. You can't do anything or have any intelligent thought processes because our brain is...dead. You're brain-dead.**

 **-Writer's Block**


End file.
